starstormrosethornefandomcom-20200215-history
Zahavi Byukuya
Zahavi Byukuya is an original character created by RWBY Ruby Rose. He is a member of Team AMZN and alludes to Li Shang. Appearance Zahavi is a young gentleman that has short brown and white hair, pale complexion, and bright gold eyes. He has a semi muscular build, is a little taller than average height and is of average weight. He does also wear contacts and can wear glasses if needed for distance. Main Outfit For Zahavi's combat attire it consists of a long, brown kimono robe that is decorated with yellow design and it is torn on the bottom and on the edges of the collar. He wraps around a black and white striped clothed belt around his waist that is held by a star which holds the red rope sash that crosses from his right shoulder down to the other one. He also has a black sleeve on his left arm that is tied around the mid upper arm with a similar black and white cloth with red rope wraped around it with a star charm in the center. ~WIP~ Pajamas ~Coming Soon~ Personality ~Coming Soon~ Biography/ History ~Coming Soon~ In Combat Weapon: ''Zahavi's weapon is a Multipurpose Spear Sword Weight (MSSW) called ''Gold Striker. Gold Striker is basically a lighter, medium sized bell weight that transforms into a dust sword and extend to become a dust infused spear. He mostly uses earth, lightning, and ice dust but can also use all other kinds within his staff. There is a six slot revolving system in the handle that supplies the dust in its powder form along with a trigger that activates the dust along with an ejector button to eject the revolver so it can be replaced with new dust. He can decide to eject it in any form if necessary. He is able coat the blade in its glow to give more of a devestating effect and later on, swipe small waves. Abilities: Zahavi has average strength, speed, and stamina in his normal state without the aid of his semblance. As a tactician, he can use his semblance to adapt to the situation that he is in which allows to be mre of a close to mid-range combatant. He can fight well with and without his weapon and has average skills in hand to hand combat. Unlike his leader, he calculate his moves to use the best strategy on the battlefield. Because of his semblance, that can also lead to his weakness of relying on his semblance too much since using the semblance continuously would be by fatigue and aura drainage. Overall, he is similar to that of the jack of all trades in his group. He can also overestimate his opponents if he has the upper hand on them. On his team, he is the one that creates different strategies and tries to distract for his teammates while finding any weaknesses. He prefers one on one battles than dealing with multiple enemies at once. Aura: He is surrounded by silver Aura. Semblance: Stat Switch Zahavi is able to sacrifice some of his aura to focus different attributes of fighting. For example, heightens strength while slowing speed. The slower he becomes, the higher amount of damage he can cause. The opposite is also true. If he sacrifices strength, he can have quicker but less damaging attacks. The switch has a 15-20 second activation before his stats return to normal and cannot use it again for 30-45 seconds. Overuse of the semblance of changing his stats more than three times causes him to get fatigued. His eyes turn white when active. Trivia -His full name translates to "Gold Arctic Night' since Zahavi means 'Gold' in Hebrew and Byukuya means 'Arctic Night' in Japanese. Gold is a color so it fits Monty's rules. Official Art Commissions Zahavi Symbol.png|Zahavi's Symbol _1aoi_truestar_earthmetal_by_archaedia_d8ntjnm_by_thanhnufia-d9awe15.png|Zahavi Chibi (By Archeadia) _starfu__adult_sample_by_archaedia-d8ngsho.jpg|Zahavi (By Archeadia)